Soulmates
by bloodredmight
Summary: When someone turns 16, they can then start waiting for the day they know who their soulmate is. When it is finally that day, you will wake up in the body of your soulmate, same for them! HikaHaru
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So hey! This is my first fanfiction that I've posted on here! (Done it before on other websites and such.)**

**But this is my first one for Ouran High School Host Club, and forgive me if I mess up grammar-wise. Not a native speaker of English.**

_Soulmates, a term used by _anyone_ and _everyone.

_When you turn sixteen, that's when you start waiting. Most say that'd be extremely too young to know who your soulmate is, I mean, how could a sixteen year old possibly know enough about love to determine who their soulmate is?_

_This is a universal thing though, it's out of our control. Some say it's a path paved by the gods to the one who would be your best mate._

_It's a simple and yet complex thing. One day, you're you, then the next you wake up in a totally different body: the one of your soulmate. The only way to be returned to your normal body is with a kiss. Haruhi found that somewhat funny. _

_It is June 22nd, 123 days since Haruhi Fujioka's sixteenth birthday, and one day since Hikaru and Kaoru's sixteenth birthdays._

_She was different than most in the fact that she didn't care when it happened. She knew her soulmate is a good person, unlike other paranoid people who believed the worst. If she were meant to be with someone, then they couldn't be horrible, and she knew that. And as long as she were to see them, then it wouldn't matter when it happened._

_Haruhi didn't care what gender they might be, what color hair they might have, how tall they are._

_She knows that however is hers is brilliant on the inside; isn't that what matters?_

* * *

Your name is Haruhi Fujioka, and something has gone terribly wrong.

You look over to your side, seeing Kaoru sleeping soundly next to you. Fortunately you are a rather calm person, so you just sat there with your mouth gaping (looking like a fish out of water) and wondering how the hell you got into this situation. The last thing you did was go to sleep in YOUR OWN bed, right?

There was no way any drugs could be involved, in fact you would be quite perturbed if they were. That would mean someone sneaked something into something you ate/drank and the only people you've been around recently are the Host Club.

Before any more thoughts of potential betrayal fluttered through your mind, Kaoru stretched right next to you while letting out a tired groan. It was then that you finally got the mind to look under the blanket at your clothing to see if there was any clothing on you.

Although when you lifted the blanket, the fact that you didn't have a shirt on startled you. To add to that fact, you didn't have breasts anymore and you had abs.

This was turning out to be an interesting day.

"Hikaru?" I heard mumbled next to me. I jumped and slowly turned to face Kaoru, who probably was wondering why his twin was gazing at his body in wonder. "You okay, man?" He said and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm perfect! Why would you even consider that I am not. I feel betrayed." You spit out quickly, wincing internally about how guilty that sounded.

He gave you a deadpan look, his mouth open and you could almost see the gears turn in his head as he tried to decipher the weird behavior in his dear brother. He shook his head to himself as if to tell himself "Too tired, must rest before pursuing any intelligent thought."

All he said was "Why are you up so early?" and you froze. You'd heard stories of people still having their own voice while inside of their soulmate, and even though you knew it was impossible due to the fact that your vocal cords don't just change, you couldn't help but be fearful.

"I just- Um- Fuck."

It was safe to say you were lost for words, but hey, at least it was Hikaru's voice.

Kaoru's eyes widened just a little, and then returned to their previous narrowed state. "Well if you're going to be a bitch then leave the bed, some of us need sleep." He then turned back to lay on his side, facing away from you.

You smiled and covered your mouth, unable to keep yourself from shaking with laughter. No matter how weird it was finding out that Hikaru was your soulmate, it didn't stop you from laughing at the way Kaoru was treating him this morning. Normally whenever you see them, they're caught up in the whole "I don't want anyone touching you" or "If I ever hurt you I'd never forgive myself" thing that they use to entertain the girls.

So seeing Kaoru call Hikaru a bitch was pretty fucking entertaining. Even if the victim of his harsh words was in fact you, it didn't matter because _he didn't know that._

Walking to the bathroom, you picked up your phone (Hikaru's phone) from his nightstand and opened it. You weren't surprised when you saw no new messages. If Kaoru didn't like being up at this time, then it was safe to assume Hikaru probably didn't either. You then caught sight of yourself (Hikaru) in the mirror.

Red hair pointed everywhere, as if it was accusing every side of the room of something terrible. You bit your lip as you looked at the thin body that still seemed to have abs; they may not have been busting out like professional body-builders, but they were still very attractive you noted.

You blushed as you realized that this was a complete invasion of privacy.

Your face turned crimson as you thought of how Hikaru probably wouldn't mind looking at your body as he was in it, unlike you.

"Shitshitshitshitshit" you thought and looked back to Hikaru's phone still in your hand, going to your own contact and pressing the call button.

The dial tone kept ringing through the small speakers of the phone, you getting more irritated as it kept going on and on, until finally you heard your own voice saying to leave a message and to call you back. _Do I really sound like that?_ You thought absentmindedly and tried to shove the phone into a pocket that wasn't there as you finally realized that Hikaru sleeps in only hs boxers. You let out a small squeak as you realized _Holy shit. I can see his bulge._ You covered your mouth, and yeah, you needed to be returned to your own body fast.

"Kaoru?" You called out as you walked out of the bathroom, hunched in on yourself and eyes wide.

You heard the irritated groan of "What the fuck is it now?" from Kaoru. Well, you shouldn't have expected anything different.

"It's actually very weird seeing you out of your whole 'Oh Hikaru~' act for once."

It was then that you saw Kaoru's body tense up and he slowly turned around to face you with wide eyes. "Wait... Oh my fucking god; is Hikaru's soulmate one of our clients?" He nearly shouted, obviously terrified of the idea of a fangirl hanging around his brother (and essentially him) for the rest of his life.

You laughed. Quite loudly as well. Just the sheer terror and anger that had been laid out in his voice was really entertaining.

Kaoru (now standing up) was looking at you with a mix of curiosity and... fear?

You sighed. "I've already tried calling Hikaru - or I guess me - but he isn't awake yet. He obviously shares your sleeping patterns."

Kaoru raises an eyebrow, but doesn't spit out anymore insults. He only says "Well I wouldn't blame him for not being awake, or any other human being, it's like six in the morning."

"Yeah because school is gonna start soon and in case you didn't realize, it's kind of mandatory for us to go." Your lips formed a scowl as you said "If he makes me, or just my body, late for school then he's gonna pay."

The twins that serve the Hitachiins came in then froze in the middle of saying "Wake u-" They weren't prepared to see their employers already up and about.

"Out." Kaoru said and they obeyed without question. Although you could almost feel the curiosity flying off them in waves.

You then stand on your tip toes. "I'm a giant." Knowing you sounded stupid and nearly like a child, your ears turned a bright red from embarrassment. You smile to yourself and Kaoru smirks and rolls his eyes.

"Don't get used to it kid, we're gonna get you in your own body soon." He walks by and messes up your hair even more than it already is.

You frown and say "Hey! I'm older than you!" while following him to the wardrobe that he was pulling things out of to wear.

His smirk grew wider as he pointed and jokingly said "We got a cougar!" Your blush feels like it's visible from miles away.

"Only a few months.." You say and hide your hands under your arms.

"So," Kaoru speaks up after both of you choosing clothes and putting them on. "Who are you?"

You chuckle and say "I'm just gonna let you figure that ou-"

"You're Haruhi aren't you?" He interrupts with a grin.

You glare at him. "You could have at least humored me and pretended not to know." You say as you shift your weight to the other side of your (Hikaru's) body. You sigh "Is this weird?" and your nose wrinkles up.

His shoulders are shaking and you know he's trying not to burst out laughing. "I mean..." He says, looking away and gaining his composure. "I knew when you turned sixteen that if you were to end up with anyone you knew then it'd probably be, one:" He held up one finger - as if you didn't know what the number one meant. "my brother; Hikaru, or two:" He held up another. "Tamaki."

You giggled at the thought of being paired up with him. "I'm glad it was the former then." You say smiling.

"I wasn't finished." He whined, drawing out the 'sh' sound in finished. "Well since Tamaki was already 16, I figured if it were him it would've happened at least before our birthday. So the closer it got to our birthday, the more I thought it was gonna be Hikaru."

You pat him on the head (and you don't have to get on your toes!) and say "Smart boy!" in a tone someone would usually talk to a dog with.

He pouted, but you knew that he was proud of his speculation. So you gave him a small smile.

"I'm gonna call my brother. He should get up about now." Kaoru said and pulled out his phone from the pocket of his Ouran Highschool uniform.

He called twice, and on the last ring of the second one he finally picked up the phone. "Hello." Came Haruhi's tired voice through the phone. Followed by a pause and a whisper of "I sound weird today..."

Kaoru chuckled to himself. "Finding anything... Out of the ordinary today?"

* * *

Your name is Hikaru Hitachiin, and you don't know what exactly in the fuck is going on.

You swear that's Kaoru's voice, but shouldn't he be right next to you? Turning around and finding nothing, your eyes widen and clutch the phone tightly. You didn't recognize the sheets or covers spread out over you. They looked cheap, unlike your special comforter and sheets that commoners would die for just to spend a night in its downy embrace.

You heard a groaned complaint on the other side of the phone, probably the owner of said room. You concluded that your soulmate was whoever this commoner was. You were surprised that you weren't displeased at the fact your soulmate was a commoner. _Probably because of Haruhi.._ You think with a smile on your face.

Next, you feel incredibly guilty for smiling while thinking of Haruhi. What would your soulmate think?

Liking people is extremely taboo. (Although coming from someone who pretends to be 'in love' with his brother, you're one to talk) You're taught from a young age not to like someone, because it's considered 'cheating' on your future mate. It's usually naïve fools who start liking someone in a way other than friendly or family-like. That would be Tamaki. And you would fall under the category of _I just couldn't help it!_

As much as you love thinking about your liking of Haruhi (note the sarcasm) you needed to figure out what your soulmate looked like. You turned your head to look for a mirror and talked into the phone currently held to your ear. "Hey, soulmate, know where I can find a mirror?"

"Open the very left drawer in the dresser, there's a handheld mirror there. And can you please explain to my father what's happening since you're probably going to be late." By the way their voice said it, it wasn't a question, it was a command. And _did your voice really sound like that?_

"Thank you, little miss sunshine." You say back as you get up off the bed quickly. _S__he's short..._ You noted as you glanced around. It seemed... strangely familiar. You shrugged it off and went to the very left drawer. While walking there you realized that it was really weird walking with boobs after not having them all your life. Even if they weren't double D's, it still was a change. And even though you crinkled your nose thinking about it, not having a dick felt very weird when you'd had one your entire life.

You really wanted back in your own body.

But first, you had to get that mirror and see who the hell the universe wants you to spend the rest of your life with. Pulling out the drawer, you started feeling really nervous. What if it was a fangirl from Ouran? You had already seen the uniform hung up on the doorknob to the room, so what if it was one of your clients? Just the thought made your stomach turn over. _I'd run away._ You decided.

Okay, that may have been a little dramatic, but you really did_ not _want your soulmate to be a fangirl.

Picking up the mirror, your fear seemed to be forever growing.

When you caught sight of yourself in the mirror, your jaw dropped and your eyes widened.

You would have never expected chocolate-brown eyes to be looking back at you.

Grinning, you realized you might just be the fangirl in this situation.

* * *

**A/N: Should I say what I was listening to when I was writing this? If you want to know, its Life Howls by Rib.**

**It's an amazing song, i recommend.**

**Well yes! Reviews would be very much appreciated! (There will be another part to this, just saying.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Your name is Haruhi Fujioka, and this is funny as fuck.

At least to both you and Kaoru.

"Oh my god... Haruhi is my soulmate! This is... awesome!" Hikaru exclaimed on the other line.

It was weird knowing how excited he was at the idea of being your soulmate, but it didn't really matter now. You had more pressing matters to attend to. And there aren't many things more pressing than getting a soulmate, but to you- "We can celebrate at school! You're already probably going to be late so stop messing around." -school was obviously the priority in any situation.

You can talk about soulmates and how this is going to play out at any time and at any place, but you had a specific time and place to go to school. (But you would like to get this resolved soon, as there were obvious reasons why you wouldn't want Hikaru doing your work)

Kaoru was walking ahead of you as you got into the limo that would be taking you to Ouran. Already have eaten your breakfast and gotten ready(You had refused to take a shower though, the reasons being quite clear), so you two were going to make it right on time.

No matter how relieved you were that you weren't going to be late - even though it would count as Hikaru being on time and not you - you still had this weird feeling in the pit of your stomach.

The only thing you could think of it being would be the realization that _wow Hikaru is my soulmate._

There wasn't anything wrong with it of course, it just hadn't been expected.

Throughout most of your life, you had refrained from imagining who your potential soulmate might be. There would be kids in your school who every other week would claim "_Oh! He's definitely my soulmate! I can feel it!_"

You were more mature than they were. Because you knew if you let yourself imagine, then you could be disappointed when it wasn't the cute boy from math class. You'd never imagined who your soulmate could be; you weren't disappointed with the person that fate had decided was yours. In fact, Hikaru had grown on you in the year you've been in the Host Club. It's just... Even though you'd never given thought to how your partner would look, what gender they'd be, or what their name could be, you just would've never guessed Hikaru.

"You look like you're thinking." Kaoru stated from beside you.

You nodded your head.

"Ya' know," Kaoru crossed his legs and prepped his head up with his hand, resting his elbow on his thigh. He continued "it's weird seeing your expressions pass over Hikaru's face."

You look over and raise your eyebrow. "It's weirder actually _being_ in his body."

He nodded and gave a thoughtful look. Your first reaction was to ask what was on his mind, but you decided not to bug him. He may just want some alone time for all you know.

Finally, he spoke "Does this mean you're stuck with Hikaru and I the rest of your life?" He wore a teasing grin that made you want to smile as well, so you did.

"Guess so."

Kaoru chuckled, something that normally would've made you feel uneasy and wonder what in the heck he was planning, but now it was somewhat comforting. You weren't sure why exactly, but you were grateful for it.

This was one of the reasons you liked the Hitachiin twins, they had a certain aura that made you happy. Sometimes they were tiresome, but when you are having a bad day, they usually know exactly what to say to make you smile.

You were really glad that you were the someone who finally joined their world. The world that they had built with only themselves when they were younger. It felt almost like a privilege to you.

Although you didn't get what the fuss about knowing which one is which is all about. To you, they've always been two separate people. There was no way to get them confused. It just came naturally to you.

Maybe you should have guessed this soulmate thing sooner.

"I'm actually really glad that Hikaru is my soulmate." Breaking the silence, you looked over to Kaoru.

He smiled, genuinely. It wasn't a smirk or a mischievous grin, it was a true smile that reached his eyes. "I'm glad you're his, too."

You then thought back to what he was saying earlier, about guessing that it would be Hikaru. "Hey, why did you guess that Hikaru would be one of the possible people?" You questioned.

He looked out of the window, at the side walk and the small amount of trees rushing past. Then he rested his head on his perched hand again, as if trying to figure out how to word it.

After a moment's silence, your question still hanging in the air, he spoke up. "There was just something between you two... Hikaru has liked you for awhile, and I just thought that you two were opposites in the best ways. Your flaws complimented his and you always kept him in check." He sighed. "With Tamaki, I just thought that he was pining after you _so_ much, and that he liked you _so_ much, that if it wasn't Hikaru it would just _have_ to be him. Kyoya wouldn't have been a bad guess either, I don't think. I mean, both of you are insanely intelligent."

Kaoru looked back at you. "And you helped me and Hikaru so much. I would have guessed myself being your soulmate at one point, but I've never had those feelings for you. To me, you're a sister. A _great_ sister."

You stared at him, mouth gaping. You never knew he could talk like that. All the emotion and thought behind those words. Even if it was a little all over the place, it made you want to hug him. So you did.

There were tears at the corners of your eyes, but you wouldn't let them fall.

Who knew finding your soulmate would be this damn emotional?

* * *

Your name is Hikaru Hitachiin, and you are _extremely_ happy.

You never would've thought that you would be lucky enough to be the soulmate of Haruhi Fujioka.

Already dressed and ready to go, you started heading out the door. Then you heard the upbeat voice of Ranka, Haruhi's dad, and froze in your tracks. "Why are you so late? You would've been out of the door around ten minutes ago. Is there something wrong?" You turned around and saw Ranka sitting on the floor next to their table, a crease between his eyebrows expressing his worry.

The echo of Haruhi's (Haruhi's words, your voice) words was rebounding off the walls of your skull.

_"-can you please explain to my father what's happening since you're probably going to be late."_

**___"-can you please explain to my father what's happening since you're probably going to be late."_**

**_____"-can you please explain to my father what's happening since you're probably going to be late."_**

You thought it best to tell the truth. "Well, um..." _Wow, you're so good with words, Hikaru!_ "I'm not Haruhi?" At the end of the sentence your voice got higher, expressing your confusion on how to state that you were infact the one that Haruhi was going to deal with for the rest of her life.

A smile replaced the worried frown on Ranka's face and he jumped up in excitement. "Oh! Who are you? What school do you go to?"

He seemed more excited than you did.

"Uh, I've met you before!" You decided to state with a nervous smile. "Remember the twins that came over with the rest of the Host Club?" He nodded and you didn't know _what_ emotion was on his face this moment. "Well... I'm Hikaru, the one that parts his hair to the right, from your point of view that is." You offered your hand to shake with a nervous smile on your face.

To your relief, he smiled back and took your hand. "If you're Haruhi's soulmate, then you must be a good person. I would be happy to accept you into my family. It must be so confusing being in the other gender's body, isn't it?"

You nodded.

"It wasn't too weird for me, seeing as even back then I would dress up as a girl, just not as regularly. I remember the day that I found her." He looked over to the picture on the table and sighed sadly.

Your heart nearly broke when you saw that. You preferred not to think all about Haruhi's childhood, for it always put a broken feeling in your chest whenever you thought of the tears that little Haruhi must have shed. Although you wanted to pat Ranka on the back, because you'd heard that losing your soulmate was one of the hardest things to recover from and he still managed to turn Haruhi into the beautiful girl she was today. It probably helped that Haruhi was a very independent person, but it still must have been difficult.

"But at least I got to spend the time with her that I did, and I also got a beautiful little girl out of it as well."

A smile broke out on your face and you hugged Ranka.

He was a great man and a great father.

You then left, hurrying so as to try and not be _too_ late.

**_Time Lapse:_**

You got walked through the classroom right when the bell sounded. Since you were victorious, you celebrated with a fist bump and high-fived a random kid who had offered in the front row.

That must have been weird seeing normally very calm Haruhi doing that, but hell, this was a great day and you didn't feel like staying in character.

You spotted Kaoru and your body sitting in the normal spots. Then, Haruhi inside your body smiled at you. You smiled back as you sat in Haruhi's normal spot.

Around five minutes into class, you get a note on your desk.

It read _Okay, I need to get back into my body and you probably want to get back into yours as well. So, what I think we should do is you ask to go to the bathroom then I do a little while after and we can get back to normal._ Your lips twitched and you really wanted to smile. It was so cute how even in a quickly scrawled note she used correct grammar to you.

It's just so... Haruhi.

You bit your lip, realizing what this meant. It meant she wanted to sneak away from class and _kiss_ you, which made your heart do a fluttering thing that felt bad yet nice at the same time.

Writing in red pen, you replied with a _Fool proof plan._ and when you handed it to her you saw her lips twitch up in a small, amused smile.

You then quickly raised your hand, and in the most Haruhi like tone you could muster you said "May I be excused to go to the restroom please?" and smiled. You were granted permission to go and you quickly walked out, keeping your face toward the floor as you made your way there.

Smiling to yourself, you leaned against the wall of one of the stalls, waiting until Haruhi came and joined you.

Suddenly, you were very nervous.

Sure, you'd kissed girls before, but you've never been the girl. You've never been shorter than the person you were kissing. Where should you put your hands? Should you just keep your hands to your side and wait until you were back in your own body to actually move?

You breathed deeply. There was no need to worry about it. It's not as if you could fuck up your blooming relationship with _kissing._

After about five minutes, the door cracked open and you saw your head peek through. When Haruhi saw you, she blushed and smiled. A smile that looked strange on your face, like it didn't belong there.

Haruhi slipped in quietly and inched towards you; she was obviously nervous and it made your heart beat faster. "I thought you would wait until after school to solve this issue." You said. It was a surprise that she came to you this early. You thought she'd rather be homeless than miss fifteen minutes of class.

She laughed a little. "And let you do all my classwork? Not a chance."

You rolled your eyes. "Of course, of course." was your mumbled reply.

It was silent for a bit, then she took one step towards you. "It's going to be weird kissing myself." she whispered and you had a feeling she was just thinking aloud, not talking to anyone in particular. You saw where she was coming from though. You'd only kissed Kaoru a couple of times (Young, curious, and lonely, not because of any actual romantic feelings) and that was a _long_ time ago, so this was new.

She leaned down and tilted your head up. You could almost see the wheels turning in her head. Getting impatient, you went to your tip-toes and pecked her lips. Instantly you felt as if the room turned 180 degrees and you found yourself looking down at Haruhi. Haruhi in her real body. It was _her_ chocolate-brown eyes looking up at you. It was _her_ that you were going to spend the _rest of your life_ with - if you could help it. You looked from her lips to her eyes, as if you were asking. When the only response you received was just her staring at you, you wrapped your arm around her waist and pulled her close to you. She gasped and blushed even more. _She's so cute._

You attached your lips to hers, feeling butterflies in your stomach as your lips touched again. You felt her lips start to move against yours; she was very timid.

Almost smiling into the kiss, you remembered that she's never really kissed anyone like this before. There was that one time at the party, but that was accidental.

She_ meant_ to kiss you, and that thought made you ecstatic.

You pulled away and rested your forehead against hers. Your heartbeat was pounding in your ears.

"I'm so happy." You whispered, biting your lip afterwards.

In less than a second, she was giving you the best hug you'd ever received. You felt her nod against your chest.

You understand now; you understand why people make such a big deal of soulmates.

* * *

**A/N: I decided while writing that this idea would only be good for a two-shot, although if people want it I could write another chapter having all the hosts react to the news. B)**


End file.
